The Storybook Summoner
by Blood Brandy
Summary: Naruto is chased through the forest one night but is saved by a strange...creature? He gets a special gift, one that will change his life.
1. Felines and Fairies

**I don't own Naruto or make any money from it or any series that comes into play in this story, if I did, I would be rich as bill gates and twice as crazy.**

**This story starts out a few months before Naruto's graduation.**

_**Chapter one- Cats and Pixies**_

Naruto Uzumaki was running through the woods outside of his village, once again, he had a group of angry villagers on his tail, with various bludgeoning objects, knives, dangerous gardening implements, and angry shouts of 'get the demon' and 'die fox-bastard'. Normally, he would be able to evade groups like these long enough to get to safety, but today he was tired from lack of sleep, and lack of anything to eat that day, but he did manage to keep from being caught, which was better than some of the times in the past. But one other thing was different about this time. During the chase, from the moment he entered the forest, Naruto was watched, by a pair of eyes.

He was watched by pair of eyes and a smile.

He was watched by pair of eyes and a smile, which floated in midair, before all three closed and disappeared from sight.

Naruto was finally able to duck away from his pursuers, hiding in a large, hollow tree stump, curled into a ball as he waited for the sounds of the searchers to disappear.

"Well, well, well, that was close, wasn't it little one?" Naruto jumped at the new voice. He looked up to a nearby branch to a strange sight, it was a cat, a little bigger than the large cat Naruto always saw genin teams chasing after, but what was strange was that it was purple with pink stripes, it had a very human-like grin on its face, and it was talking, "Although you don't look as though you could have kept going anyway, little one."

The boy was scared, his education may have been a little lacking, but he was pretty sure cats weren't pink or purple, and they probably shouldn't talk, "W-what are you?"

The cat stood on its hind legs, stretching its forelegs like a person just out of bed, "I am what I am, just as you are what you are, but little one I really must know, what could you be or do that would anger them so?"

Naruto's surprise was briefly overridden by sadness, "I…I really don't know, they just hate me. They chase me and beat me, they call me names and… and they," the boy began to cry as he curled up, bringing his knees to his chin.

For one of the few times in his long life, the cat frowned a little, the pain carried in this boy's voice would rival almost any aged warrior, it held sadness beyond a parent who outlived their child, and deeper sorrow than a child should know. The feline put his smile back on after a moment, "Tell me, little one, do you want to be a ninja?" Naruto looked up and nodded slowly, and the cats body began to fade, with the exception of his smile, "then I think I will give you a gift." And then, even his smile was gone from sight.

Before Naruto could wonder where the cat had gone, he heard another voice, "I found the bastard!" Naruto turned to see a group of villagers coming towards him, some with knives, some with torches, and a couple even had actual swords.

"Please, just leave me alone!" Naruto pleaded, "I didn't do anything!"

"Don't try to lie, you little beast, we're gonna finish what Yondaime-sama started."

Naruto just curled into the fetal position and screamed, "SOMEONE HELP!"

As if to answer his cry, a loud roar came from above them, and a very large tiger jumped from the branches, pinning the villager closest to the blonde. The tiger growled at its prey, then looked up to the rest of the group, and gave a fang filled grin as the moon came out from behind a cloud, showing the strange coloring of the beast, purple with pink stripes on its back. But what really caught them of guard, was when it spoke, "I think this might not be the best place for your tea party, little people, and it is quite clear, my little friend here doesn't want to go, so run along, NOW!" it stayed calm for the most of this, as if commenting on the weather, but almost roared the last word, which scared off the villagers as they left to try and find a shinobi to warn about the pink and purple tiger, surely they would believe them. The great feline then looked down to its prey, who was struggling in vain to escape, "Now, now, now, what to do with you, who sought to…oh what was it you said? 'finish' my little friend." It looked to the boy, who was still shaking, "What would you like me to do with him, little one?"

If the man was scared before, he was horrified now, with his fate now in the hands of the 'demon'.

Naruto looked at the struggling man, fear clearly etched into the man's face. "Let him go."

The man was clearly surprised, but the feline kept smiling, "are you sure about that little one?"

Naruto nodded, "If I let you hurt him, I… I would be no better than him or the others," the tiger just stepped off the trapped man as his grin widened, Naruto looked to the older man, "Do you have kids?"

The man nodded, too scared and surprised to lie, "Yes, a daughter."

Naruto frowned, "Then you shouldn't be chasing me, baka. You should be with her, kids need their dads, now get going!" the man took off running full speed.

Naruto looked back to the tiger, only to find the cat from before smiling at him, "I am rather proud of you for that, little one. You are just the type of person I want to give this to."

"Give what to?"

The cat just smiled more as it stood on his hind legs and reached its forelegs up and, in one deft tug, pulled his head off at the neck. Naruto looked on in morbid fascination as the still moving body started shaking the head as if trying to lose something stuck in a jar, not a drop of blood falling from either the neck or head. After a minute, a large book, too large to have believably fit in the cats head, let alone through its neck, fell to the ground. It was a pure white book with gold inlay on the cover and spine in words the boy didn't know, and it was thick, maybe one or two thousand pages. Naruto just stared at the book as the cat replaced its head, placing it on the neck and screwing it in like a light bulb.

"You're giving me a book?"

The cat chuckled, "No, no little one, you said you wish to be a ninja, right?" Naruto nodded vigorously, "Well, this will help you. Do you know what a summoning contract is?" this time Naruto shook his head, "Well, among you shinobi, signing a summoning contract lets you use a jutsu to call a specific type of animal from its world to help you out, some to heal, some to track, some to spy, and some to fight."

"So if I sign this, I can summon more cats like you?" the boy asked hopefully, the tiger trick was cool, and the disappearing trick was too.

"Oh no, dear little one, I am one of a kind," it saw his expression fall, "worry not, my new friend, this contract is special. There are all manner of things you can summon by signing it. This contract is multi-purpose because, instead of a specific type of animal from one world, like snakes or toads, it spans quite a few worlds and many…unique individuals, but why don't we leave the who's and what's as a surprise, so do you want to sign?"

Naruto thought for a moment, "Will it help be become a great ninja?"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, I, myself, am not the most powerful thing you could summon."

Naruto mirrored the cat's grin, "What do I have to do?"

The cat flipped past a few pages, opening the book to a blank page, "Just cut a finger and sign your name in blood, then choose a hand and place a blood palm print there too." Naruto followed the directions, when he finished, the page he signed began to glow a faint gold and red, although the cat was perplexed by this, it didn't mention it and Naruto didn't know better.

"Is that it?"

"Yes, now you are a summoner. Remember the hand signs well, Boar, Dog, Bird, Monkey, and Ram, in that order, and finish by placing the palm you left a print of in the book on the ground, with a little blood on it. The amount of chakra you use determines who and what you summon, the more you use the stronger the summoned creature. When you get to know the others better, you will learn to summon specific creatures." The feline touched the book, causing it to fade as he had earlier, "Why don't you give it a try?"

Naruto grinned and stepped back, he swiped a little blood across his hand, and went through the hand signs, focusing as much chakra as he could, before slamming his hand to the ground, there was a plume of smoke and some coughing, when the smoke cleared, he saw a pretty girl who looked to be a couple years older than him, with blonde hair tied in a bun, in a green dress with a short skirt. The only real difference was the pair of insect-like wings on her back.

And the fact that she was about five inches tall.

The girl in question was confused too, one moment she left her lantern to get a drink, the next she was in an unknown forest, in front of a human kid. She fluttered up to eye level with the boy, "Hey, kid, who are you and where am I?"

Naruto shook the cobwebs from his head, "Um, you're in the forest outside of my village, and I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the one who summoned you."

"And how did you get the dang contract?" she asked, angry from lack of sleep.

"Well he," Naruto turned to where the cat had been a few minutes ago, only to find it had disappeared again, "Wait, really, there was this cat and…" he was cut off by the pixie's hand on his mouth.

"Let me guess, a purple and pink talking cat," she asked in an annoyed tone, getting a nod, "and it did that weird thing where it tore off its own head?" Another nod and she sighed and turned away from the boy, "What are you up to Cheshire?" she asked to no one, before turning back to the other blonde, "Well, if you are the new summoner, then hello, I'm Tinkerbelle, the pixie, for what did you summon me, Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Well, the cat said to try summoning, so I did."

"So, you called me in the middle of the night for nothing?" She asked, a small tick mark appearing on her forehead.

Naruto was a little scared by the little woman, since he had no idea what she might be able to do, "Well the cat said to try, and I thought it might be cool, I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Why are you out here this late anyway, won't your parents wonder where you are."

She regretted asking the moment she saw his expression fall, "I don't… I don't have parents; I've been an orphan since I was born. I'm out here cause the villagers, they chased me out here again, the cat saved me, they were about to…"His voice trailed off, but Tinkerbelle got the basic idea.

And it pissed her off, children where important to pixies, no matter the species, "Why? Why are they trying to, ya know."

Naruto lowered his head, trying to hide his tears, "I don't know, they just do, always have."

Tinkerbelle was past pissed, she was almost beyond anger altogether, it would be bad enough for him to be an orphan, but he also has had people trying to kill him, and he doesn't even know why! Was it without a reason? "C'mon kid, let's get you home."

"No, its okay Belle-chan, I can stay out here, it wouldn't be the first time."

The pixie fluttered up and flicked him on the nose, "No way, you stay out here for the night without supplies and you'll get sick, and I wouldn't be a good summon if I let you get sick, would I?"

The boy scratched the back of his head, "I guess, but…if they see me on the streets again, they might chase me again, and they might hurt you."

Tink smiled, "Oh, don't worry about that, we won't be using the streets," she giggled at his confused expression, "Tell me, how would you like to learn to fly?"

Naruto was awed, "You can teach me to fly?"

Tinkerbelle just widened her grin, before her face furrowed in concentration. Her wings began the flap faster and faster, starting a low hum, and she started to fly around her summoner, scattering a gold dust on Naruto, who noticed the dust disappeared on contact with his skin. When she stopped, Tinkerbelle landed on the ground to catch her breath.

"Are you okay, Belle-chan?"

The pixie just raised her hand for a moment, panting, before she answered, "Yeah, I'm fine," before a question occurred to her, "Why are you calling me 'Belle-chan'?"

Naruto turned a bit red, "Well, I thought since I can summon you, you would be my friend, I'll stop if you want."

"No, no I will be your friend, it's just your language is a bit different, so I didn't know what '-chan' meant."

The boy looked a bit surprised, "you…you'll really be my friend?" When the small woman nodded, he scooped her off the ground and into an almost crushing hug, tears in his eyes and muttering, "My friend, I have a friend."

After something like that, all Tink could do was return the hug as best she could, her own tears falling at the fact that, if he had this much of a reaction from getting one new friend, it probably meant he didn't have many to spare. When she cleared her eyes, she noticed something Naruto hadn't yet.

The blonde boy was too busy embracing his new friend to notice, he was hovering about a foot off the ground.

Tinkerbelle wriggled free of the boys grip and fluttered up to eye level, grabbing his cheeks in her small hand and looked into his eyes, "Naruto, look down."

The young Uzumaki looked down and, after noticing he wasn't on the ground, fell in surprise. After rubbing the pain out of his keister, he looked to the still airborne fairy, "What was THAT Belle-chan?"

Tinkerbelle just giggled in her bell-like way, "Tell me, Naruto, what were you thinking of just then?"

The blonde human cocked his head to the side in confusion, "I…I don't really know, I wasn't thinking, I was just happy to have a friend."

"That's the way to fly, Naruto, happy thoughts. Happy thoughts let your heart soar, and the pixie dust I used on you lets your body fly with your heart. You'll need happy thoughts to give yourself the feeling, and eventually you'll be able to fly on instinct. Go ahead and try again."

Naruto closed his eyes and brought as many happy memories to his mind as he could, the free ramen he got on his birthdays from the Ichiraku's, the day old man Hokage let him move out of the orphanage, the time some bully stole his lunch and the nice pale eyed girl shared hers with him, the cat letting him sign a summoning contract and meeting his new friend Tinkerbelle, he was so focused on remembering, he didn't realize he had started floating again.

"Good, Naruto, now remember that feeling, imprint it on your heart, on your soul, and always keep that good feeling present somewhere in your mind." She moved above and ahead of him, "Now try and come towards me."

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately fell a little, but tried to focus again, he stayed in the air, but stationary. He looked up questioningly to the pixie.

"You're thinking about it too much, Naruto. For us, flying isn't something you think about, it's something you feel. Use your heart; most humans don't realize that their heart can be smarter than the brain is at times. Feel the movement, don't think, you just …let it happen."

Naruto nodded and took a couple deep breaths as he tried to stop thinking while keeping his happy thoughts on his mind. Slowly, he started to float towards the fairy girl. "I did it, Belle-chan!"

Tink gave the boy a big smile, "That's a good start, Naruto, but you're still a bit slow," she held out her little hand, "But, you have the basics, so I can just lead you home if you tell me where it is."

Naruto returned the smile as he took her hand, and was surprised that she was able to pull him home with relatively little effort. They landed in front of his door, he led the pixie in. Tinkerbelle was too distracted by the absolute mess of an apartment to see him rush to a closet and comeback with a pillow and a small blanket, which he arranged into a small bed. She looked to the makeshift bed, seeing Naruto intended her to stay, and she had no real problem with that, just because most summon creatures returned when they were not immediately needed, didn't mean she had to, right? She climbed into the little bed and watched her new summoner climb into bed.

After a while Tinkerbelle sat up, _I just can't sleep in a strange bed,_ she looked over to her new friend, and flew to his side, and saw his face scrunched up a bit, looking like he was having a bad dream. She reached a small hand out and rubbed his temple, making soft shushing sounds and singing a short lullaby as he seemed to relax, she smiled serenely at the now peaceful adolescent, before a new voice shook her from her thoughts.

"It's strange to see such a peaceful look on a little one who has suffered so much, eh, little pixie?"

Tinkerbelle jumped a little and turned to come face-to-face with a large feline face, "Damn it, Cheshire, be quiet, he's sleeping, and I hate it when you do that." She whispered. The large cat just kept smiling as it gently leapt onto the bed. "So what do you want?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check in on the little one. So how do you like the new little summoner?"

"Well, he seems like a nice enough kid," Tink said as she sat herself next to the other blonds head, her eyes focused on the shinobi wanna-be, "Is it true that…that you saved his life?"

"Oh, I don't know, I get the feeling this boy isn't so easy to kill as some would believe," the cat said as it sat next to the sleeping boy, looking him over.

"Well, do you know why those…monsters would even try to kill a kid?" She asked, still watching the human as she lightly traced the whisker marks.

"I have an idea, but I can't even be sure of that yet, when he doesn't know himself. But the pain when he spoke…was just hard for me to believe, Tinkerbelle." The pixies head shot up when the cat used her actual name, and saw the supposed eternal smile of the Cheshire cat was gone, "I have seen stronger people driven mad by less."

"What's your idea?"

"Even if I am right, which I will check in a moment, it is not my place to say," the cat placed a paw on Naruto's stomach as the paw began to glow a venomous purple, and the room slipped from its view.

)()()()()()()()()()(

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was half asleep in its cage. It had awoken a little while ago when the walls of the room outside the cage gained an almost blinding golden glow. Once the light faded, Kyuubi was amazed to see the change. The outside room was still a sewer, just like beyond the doorway on the other side of the room, but the walls seemed cleaner, an opaque white color, and the pipes where silver with gold lines along them, and the walls had a few fox paintings on the walls as well.

After spending a while trying to figure out what had happened, and finding out the seal was as strong as ever, if not somehow a little stronger, the great fox began to fall asleep again when it was jarred awake by a voice.

"So my suspicions were correct." The fox opened its eyes to find the source of the voice, and saw something strange. Several feet from the cage stood a human-like creature, it was wearing oversized purple pants and a baggy hooded jacket with alternating pink and purple stripes, the sleeves long enough to cover the hands, and what looked like fake purple cats ears on the top of the hood. The shadow of the hood blacked out the face, all except the almost glowing golden slit-pupil eyes and the near glaringly white smile, both seemed almost like they were just floating under the hood.

"Who…or what are you?" the fox growled out at this new intruder.

Seeming to ignore the Bijuu, the creature looked around the remodeled room, paying special attention to the wall paintings, "Rather well decorated for a prison."

Although miffed at being ignored, Kyuubi looked to the wall as well, "Those just appeared a few hours ago, before that this room was a lot less desirable."

The hooded being chuckled through its teeth, "I see, that would explain the red glow." It looked to the cage, as if it hadn't noticed it before, "Well well, little fox, it would seem you have become a rather strenuous burden for the little one."

"Who are you calling little!" The beast growled, "And I assume by 'little one' you would be talking about my jailor. It's not as if I chose to be imprisoned in the whelp, had I had my way, I would still be enjoying my nap in my cave."

"So I guess you regret doing whatever got you stuck in here, they do say hindsight is always 20/20."

Kyuubi let out a sighing growl, "Regret it? I barely remember it. All I know is something woke me from my nap about thirty years earlier than I would have liked, than some blurry memories, then I'm in here."

"I see," Cheshire said with a playful disbelief in its voice, "Well, willing or not, you have caused the child more pain than one twice his age usually knows, but I suspect you are also the reason he is even alive to this day."

The fox huffed, and turned its head, "If I don't keep him alive, I die as well, and that is not a very appealing idea."

"But I am guessing that is not the only reason, is it?" The mental feline asked, raising a gloved hand from its sleeve, swaying a finger like a parent lightly threatening a child, "Just to let you know, I may know a way for your little warden to let you out for a little fresh air, but only if you are a good vixen." The fox stared at the cat for a moment, "Ohoho, you may have fooled the villagers, and maybe even your fellow demons, but not me."

"Never tried to fool the bastards, they just assumed," the apparent vixen grumbled before the cat's other statement came to mind, "What did you mean 'fresh air'?"

Cheshire chuckled a bit, "Well, you see, I am part of a special summoning contract that your little warden just signed this evening. When he signed it though, something strange happened, it glowed red and gold. The gold is normal, because it means the contract has accepted the boy and it granted him the ability to speak with some who don't or can't speak his language. But the red glow was quite perplexing, but now that I know you're here, it makes sense, because you are stuck inside of him, and he signed the contract, the book may have taken it as you signing it as well, but since you are not human, your name would have been moved to the summonable part of the contract, and that, I believe, is what changed your humble abode. I also suspect the child will eventually be able to summon you out of the seal temporarily, but not for a while, I don't think." The smile under the hood disappeared, giving the figure a serious look, "I won't tell him about you, I suspect he will find out on his own, but I require something from you, or I will remove your name from the contract along with any hope you have of freedom."

"What?"

The smile returned, "I want your word that while you are free, you will do as the boy says."

"WHAT!? WHY SHOULD I BIND MYSELF LIKE THAT TO SOME MONKEY BRAT?"

Cheshire shrugged, "Better a long leash than a small cage."

Kyuubi was silent for a while before answering, "Very well," she said grudgingly, "I swear upon my pride as a Kitsune and a vixen, should I be summoned from this seal, I shall follow the commands of my current Jinchuuriki." She then watched as the figure faded in front of her, save for the eyes and smile.

"Very good, now you will just have to wait until the little one is able to summon you," and the rest of it faded from view, leaving the vixen to contemplate the possible repercussions of what she had just done.

)()()()()()()()()(

Tinkerbelle watched as Cheshire stood motionless with a glowing paw on Naruto's stomach. She knew that if the feline let the boy sign the contract, it wouldn't hurt him and, although it seemed chaotic in its actions, the cat usually had reasons for what it does, even if the reasons only make sense to it, so it would be a good idea not to disturb them. Taking a good look around the apartment, Tink was surprised at the way the boy lived, a lot of the things he owned seemed either second hand or salvaged. Tink flew into the other two rooms of the apartment before settling in the kitchen. _Well, _she thought, _while I'm here, I may as well help the kid out some, and maybe some work will help me sleep._ Moving to the dented and worn collection of pots, pans and other assorted metal cookware, she set to work. At each piece of metal she would rub her hands across the surface and focus, and when she was finished, she would move to the next, leaving her latest work in pristine, almost new condition. By the time she had finished most of the silverware and a couple sauce pans, she was beginning to get sleepy. She returned to the main room to find the cat standing over her bed, grin twinkling in the shadows.

"That is a very nice gesture, little pixie, but you should have gotten some rest, everyone needs a good night's sleep."

"And I would be getting one if I hadn't been summoned," she said tiredly, before looking at the boy, "Hey, Cheshire, would you be able to bring me my lantern?"

"Oh, why don't you just return home, you are well within your power to just return the way you came?" The feline said, feigning ignorance.

"Because I really would rather not leave the kid alone for a while, and I just can't sleep well outside of the lantern. The kid is lonely, real lonely, like, stranded on a deserted island lonely."

Cheshire stood and stretched, standing on its hind legs again, placing its forepaws on its hips, "For knowing him such a short time, you have become quite attached to the little one."

Tink flew in its furry face, furious, "He actually cried when I said I would be his friend, he cried, Cheshire, just because someone wanted to be his friend!" She took a deep breath, "I don't have anything to do back home anyways, and I can help him, teach him to fly better, help him learn more about some of the folks he can summon, I'm sure he'd love to meet Charlotte, and the kid could probably use the company. Plus, I only know some of the basics of this world anyway, and if he needs my help, it would be a good idea to get to know it better."

Cheshire gently pushed the fairy girl away, "Now, now, little pixie, I said nothing against it," the cats body began to fade, "and I suppose it would be good to have someone to help make sure he doesn't summon any of the rather nasty ones until he is ready. I shall bring you your little home tomorrow evening, so you can make sure you wish to do this." Just as the grin disappeared, it added, "You should be careful, the humans may cause you troubles."

Tink floated there for a moment after Cheshire left before crawling into bed. Her last thought before sleep? _That dang cat never did tell me why he thought they hate the kid._

)()()()()()()(

Naruto got up to see his summoned friend still asleep. It was early, the glow of the sun just appearing on the horizon. He got up and moved to the kitchen, careful not to wake his new friend. When he got into his kitchen, he was surprised to find a large amount of what seemed to be brand new silverware and pans.

"Like it?" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice before turning around to see Tinkerbelle stretching in midair while yawning, "I had trouble sleeping and needed something to do."

The boy looked at the pixie, then the kitchenware, "You did this? How?"

Tinkerbelle floated over and sat on his shoulder, "It's one of my skills, I am pretty good with metalworking, especially repair work. Why are you up so early anyway?"

"I was gonna eat then exorcize a bit before I head to the academy."

The fairy cocked her head questioningly, "Academy?"

Naruto nodded, "I'm training to be a ninja, and one day I'm gonna be the hokage." She gave him another curious look, "The hokage is the most powerful and respected ninja in the entire village, and when I become hokage, then the villagers will have to respect me." He explained with a grin.

_He really just wants the respect of people who want him dead?_ She thought for a moment before a question came to mind, "Wait, if you want to be a ninja, why were you wearing such bright colors last night? Wouldn't that make it harder to hide?"

"Well, yeah, but I like orange, and I can't afford much else."

_Perfect,_ she thought, since this would be a good way to introduce him to a friend of hers, "Well, what if I could get you some clothes for free?"

Naruto looked wary, "I'm not gonna steal," he said flatly.

"No, no, I have a friend who I'm sure would be happy to make some for you, you just have to summon her, come here a moment," she lead him into the main room and asked him to clear a space. Once he did, she stood on his shoulders, "Now, to make sure you call the right person, I'm gonna help you with this, you just focus on the jutsu, put as much as you can into it, and I will make sure it's the right one. And one last thing, she might look a little scary to you, but she's really nice and friendly, so don't freak out and be sure to be nice."

Naruto nodded and went through the hand signs as Tinkerbelle stood on his shoulder with her own hands together like she was praying, a soft golden glow emanating from her. Once it was finished, a plume of smoke filled the room, and when it cleared Naruto staggered back at the creature he had summoned. From the waist down it seemed to be a gigantic black spider, but above that, where the spider head should be, it seemed to be mostly human, the human half seemed to be female, she had pale skin, very large bright red eyes, and silver, red-tipped hair, she wore a slightly over-sized long-sleeved grey shirt and a pouch on her waist. The strange spider woman looked around for a moment before her eyes settled on the young Uzumaki.

"Hi," she said with a friendly wave, "Nice to meet you, my name is Charlotte, was it you who summoned me?" he nodded, "Well, I must say that is quite an accomplishment for one so young." She scooped the speechless young boy into a hug, "I am very happy to meet you, my new little summoner, I hope to be of great help to you in the future."

"You could be of help to him today."

Charlotte looked to see the floating pixie, "Oh, Tink, I haven't seen you in a while," she put on a slightly dejected look, "I thought you said you would visit me."

"I've been busy, and you may want to loosen your hug, or we may lose our new summoner."

Charlotte looked down to see Naruto begin to turn an interesting shade of blue, and promptly released him, plopping him on the ground, "Oh, I'm so sorry, young one, I was just a little excited to be summoned," she helped the boy back to his feet before backing up a couple steps, the clawed tips of her spider legs clicking on the hardwood floor, "I am Charlotte A. Cavatica, at your service." She said with a deep bow.

Naruto was still speechless until he felt a nudge on the side of his head from Tinkerbelle, "Don't worry, she won't eat you, now say hello."

"Um, hello, Charlotte, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I guess I am your new summoner." He said nervously, "I'm sorry if I bothered you, Belle-chan said she would help me summon someone…"

He was cut off when the Arachne leaned down and lightly pinched his cheek, "Oh, aren't you just so cute when you're nervous. Don't worry, I wasn't busy and I won't hurt you." She said with a cutesy voice, "Now, sweetie, what do you need?"

"He needs some new clothes, Charlotte," Tinkerbelle said, sitting down on the woman's shoulder, "He wants to be a ninja, but he is only able to get clothes in bright colors, and that could be bad for someone who needs stealth."

The spider woman took on a calculating look, a glint in her red eyes as she looked the boy over, "So I guess he'll need darker clothes, browns, greens, maybe some blacks, multiple sets, a jacket or two for cold weather, maybe a hooded one for rain, would you like gloves, dear?" Naruto took a moment before nodding, "With or without fingers, I know some like the fingerless ones so it doesn't mess with the dexterity of the fingers themselves, but the others can be good in cold weather, so I may as well make a pair of each." She reached into her pouch and pulled out measuring tape and began moving the boys limbs about like a mannequin, and muttering measurements to herself. When she finished she put the tape away and pulled out a notepad, scrawling things on it that Naruto couldn't see.

Tink flew up to the boy, ushering him towards the bathroom, "She gets like this when it comes to clothes. Go wash up, we'll be waiting." She said, not giving the boy any room to argue.

The Jinchuuriki washed up, cleaning the dirt from the night before, and walked back into the room containing the non-human women. When he entered, he saw Tinkerbelle sitting on Charlotte's shoulder, and she had her hands behind her back.

"Well," the arachnid woman said, "I had to rush on this set, so it's not my best work, but here you go, Naruto dear." And she held out a set of clothes. It was a dark green pair of pants like he had seen most of the chunin instructors wear, a jade green t-shirt, a thin grey vest with a number of pockets and a pair of black fingerless gloves, and the whole set seemed to be made of a soft material. As Naruto put the clothes on, she added, "I hope you don't mind, but I used some of the zippers and buttons from some old clothes that didn't seem like they would fit you."

"Um, yeah, that's fine, thanks. What are these made of?"

"Silk."

"Thanks, but we have sparring today and I don't want to get them ruined."

Tinkerbelle giggled, "Naruto, that isn't normal silk, it's Charlottes spider silk, and it's very tough."

Charlotte nodded, "Like I said, I sorta rushed it, so the thread count is not what I would like it to be, but it is still a bit more durable than what you had before, it is somewhat flame resistant, but not very much, and it is more flexible."

"Cool," the boy said, a little in awe.

Tinkerbelle flew over to Naruto, "We should get going, once we get to this academy, we can practice your flying." Naruto zipped his vest, but not completely before the pixie climbed in.

"Belle-chan, what are you doing?"

"I thought it might be a good idea for me to stay hidden a little longer, and this way you can show me around a little."

"Um, Naruto, dear," Charlotte spoke up, "Would you mind if I stay here, I can work on your new clothes, if that is okay with you."

"Sure, if you want to Charlotte. Let's go Belle-chan." and he left the spider woman alone in the apartment.

_He seems like a nice boy,_ she thought as she set to work, _maybe I should clean up a little too._

)()()()()()()(

Although it was early in the morning, several people were out and saw the so called 'demon brat', and this morning they chose to stay away from him, not because of any mercy, but because he seemed to be talking to someone who wasn't there, and while that was creepy in a normal person, it is freakin scary when the person holds a demon. If the boy was close to cracking, it seemed like a good idea to keep their distance.

Of course, if some had paid attention, they would have also heard a bell-like sound.

)()()()()()()(

Naruto got to his classroom before anyone else did, even Iruka, despite the fact he had taken his time getting there, both to tell Tinkerbelle were some important places were and to inwardly chuckle at the fearful looks he got from some of the villagers. When he closed the classroom door behind him, he opened his vest and let the pixie free as he started to float off the ground. The two spent the next half hour with flying lessons, and Naruto was getting pretty good at it, he wasn't as fast as Tinkerbelle was in the air, but he was getting close to his own top running speed. They started playing tag, Naruto chasing the fairy around in the air, claiming it was a training exercise. The two of them were having so much fun, they didn't even notice when the other students started arriving. The students themselves were speechless, seeing the current dead-last student literally flying around the room while chasing a small winged creature was amazing to say the least.

Eventually, though, a student, or rather two, showed up that weren't speechless. Ino and Sakura were trying to race to get the seat next to the one that was known to be Sasuke Uchiha's favorite, but they were stopped by the large gathering of their fellow classmates that had blocked up the door and part of the hallway. The two tried to get through, not getting any response from the dumbstruck students. Once they got into the room, however, they could see what was so amazing. Uzumaki Naruto, the dead-last prankster of the class, the boy who had seemed to have a crush on Sakura as long as they knew him, was flying.

Sakura was first to find her voice, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

Naruto, who had been close to the ceiling at the time, was distracted by the yell and began to fall. After some gasps, and what sounded like a frantically jingling bell, Naruto stopped falling mere inches from the floor. He floated up a little until he landed safely on his feet. He looked up to the amazed looks of his classmates, and simply said, "Hey everybody."

"'Hey everybody'? Is that all you have to say? Naruto, how the hell were you doing that!?" Sakura yelled as she stepped towards the blonde, only to stop when a small winged girl flew into her face. The little woman seemed like she was yelling something, but all that came out was a bell-like jingling before she turned to Naruto and said something.

"Wha…but you just told her yourself." The tiny blonde flew to the larger and jingled something else, "Really?" More jingling, "Do I have to?" he whined, getting a slightly angry jingle in return, and he crossed his arms and turned to face the pinkette, "Sakura-chan, this is Belle-chan, and don't get mad at me, these are her words. She said 'Hey, pinky, yell at Naruto like that again and I'll knock you on your flat ass.'"

"WHAT!?" Sakura screamed, covering the snickers of some of the other students, she stepped towards Naruto with her fist raised, only to be knocked on her behind by a flying pixie kick to her forehead.

The little Belle said something else for Naruto to translate, and he seemed reluctant, but complied, "Sorry Sakura-chan, Belle-chan says 'I aimed for the largest target, if you try to hurt Naruto like that again, I will show you what I can really do.'" Naruto saw Sakura bolt up and Tinkerbelle get ready for more, so he took the path of least resistance. He grabbed Tink out of the air and flew up, staying near the ceiling with a struggling pixie in his hands and a furious fan girl below him, "Now I'm gonna stay here until the two of you calm down."

Ino stepped forward, her eyes still on the mid-air ninja and his strange little friend, she turned to her rival for a minute, "Calm down, forehead, it's pretty bad when Uzumaki Naruto, of all people, has to be the mature one," she turned back to her fellow blondes, "Naruto, how are you doing that?"

Naruto turned his attention from the pixie, which seemed to be calming down, "Belle-chan taught me last night." He looked back to his captive, "Can I let you go now?" She jingled something, "Promise you won't start another fight." The captured pixie crossed her arms and nodded indignantly.

The other students watched as the small creature flew from Naruto's grasp and the two of them stayed in the air, out of reach of the still angry Sakura. Tinkerbelle said something and Naruto nodded, he turned to his classmates with the pixie at his side, "Everyone, this is Tinkerbelle, she is a pixie and my first summon, she said only I can understand her because I signed the contract, but that she is happy to meet you," Tinkerbelle said something, "Okay, she's happy to meet you all except Sakura-chan."

Sakura growled, but before she could say anything, a voice came from the hallway, "Why is everyone blocking the door?" Iruka made his way through the throng of students, not seeing Naruto in the air, he turned to the rest of the students, his back to the airborne blonds, "Well, why aren't you in your seats?" none of the students answered, but one managed to raise a finger to point in the air, Iruka turned to see Sakura and Ino, the pinkette seemed to be angry at the ceiling but the Yaminaka pointed up. Iruka looked to the ceiling to see the flying blonds. Iruka was speechless and just stared for a minute before Naruto said something.

"Morning' Iruka-sensei," he said with a friendly wave.

The scarred teacher was silent for a few seconds before responding, "Naruto," he said in an almost silent voice, "What are you doing?"

"Well, Belle-chan and Sakura-chan were fighting, so I brought Belle-chan up here to separate them."

The chunin shook his head, "No, I mean how you are…floating in the air?" he knew ninja could walk on walls, ceilings and water, but never on air.

"Oh, Belle-chan taught me," he said with a smile.

Iruka's eye twitched a bit as his mind processed this information, before he turned to the rest of the class, "Everyone to your seats, Naruto, I want to talk to you in the hall, please."

The students followed directions as Naruto and Tinkerbelle followed Iruka out of the room, the door closing behind them. Over the next several minutes, the class could hear Naruto's muffled explanation and Iruka's quiet questions. After a while, the trio came back into the room, Naruto stood beside the desk with his pixie friend on his shoulder, and Iruka stood in front of the class.

"Now class, I was planning on telling you a bit about the different elemental jutsu types, but seeing as we now have a good example, I will instead be teaching you about…" he was interrupted when the door opened and Sasuke Uchiha walked in, "Sasuke, you're late."

The Uchiha grunted a response and went to his seat, barely noticing the blond at the head of the class, and completely missing the pixie on his shoulder, _I guess he got in trouble again (sigh) idiot._

"Now, as I was saying, since Naruto is here to be able to demonstrate, you will learn about the **Kuchiyose no Jutsu**, the summoning technique. This is a C-rank space/time ninjutsu, one that is capable calling things to you, or summoning things stored within a seal, but those don't necessarily need hand seals. In this case we will be talking creature summoning. Unlike normal ninjutsu, the summoning requires more than just knowing the correct hand signs; you also have to have signed a contract with the animals you wish to summon. Once you have signed, you will be able summon the creatures from their world. These animals are just as intelligent as humans, sometimes more so, some can use jutsu or special abilities of their own, and depending on what type of animal it is, they can have different uses. There are many different summoning contracts in the world, some are passed down through a clan, like Sandaime-sama's monkey summoning, and some are only allowed to a select few, like the summons of the legendary Sannin. If you are ever able to sign a contract though, there are a few things you will have to remember. First, these animals are mostly as smart as humans, so they can be insulted and they have their own beliefs, and angering them can cost you the ability to summon them. Second, although the summons are from a different world than ours, some of them share their own, so some summons don't get along, a prime example of this is the snakes and the toads. And lastly, you should keep in mind where you are summoning something, if you call a reptile to a cold area, like the land of snow; it can cost you dearly and will upset the summons." The teacher looked to his whiskered student, who was whispering to his pixie, "There seem to be special contracts as well, like the one Naruto signed, and he is willing to demonstrate the jutsu."

Naruto raised his hand, "Um, Iruka-sensei, would it be alright if we go outside, Belle-chan and I want to summon something larger," he said with a mischievous grin.

Kiba spoke from the back, "You mean you need your fairies help to summon?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I don't NEED it, but she likes to help so I don't summon something that will eat me, like one of the dragons." Several students shuddered at the idea of the bullying target being able to summon a dragon, or anything that could eat a person.

"I think that bring up a very good point for anyone who manages to get a summoning contract in the future, the summons have personalities that vary just as much as your own, and not all of them are friendly, now everyone out to the training area." And the students began filing out of the room.

)()()()()()()(

Naruto whispered to his summon as they walked down the hallway, "Hey, Belle-chan, are you sure about this?"

"Trust me, Naruto, this will show bullies it's not a good idea to mess with you, this guy is a bit strange, but remember what to say and you'll be fine.".

)()()()()()()(

The class moved out to the training ground, as well as a few other classes whose teachers had heard about a summoning demonstration, and were surprised to see the Kyuubi container was the one giving it.

Naruto let Tinkerbelle land on his shoulder and began to go through the hand signs after he bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. After he focused his chakra and Tink took on a gold glow, he slammed his palm on the ground, and a large plume of smoke surrounded him.

When the smoke cleared, there in front of the blond was a very large dark grey wolf, about ten feet long, lying on the ground, with a large scar on its belly, and red shorts on its hindquarters. It appeared to be sleeping, but cracked open an eye after a few seconds and looked to Naruto.

"Who are you?"

Naruto, thinking back to what Tinkerbelle told him to say, "Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your summoner."

"And why did you summon me kid?" The large canine growled.

Naruto took a deep breath and spoke, "I was asked to show these guys a summoning jutsu, and Belle-chan and I thought we should show them one of the coolest I can muster." He said, Tinkerbelle having told him to appeal to the wolf's vanity.

And the wolf looked the blond over a bit before chuckling, "I like you kid," the large beast stood, "You can call me Zeke," he looked around, seeing the awed look on the students faces and some of the teachers slip into a defensive position, he bent low to his summoner and whispered, "you wanna show these punks something really cool?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "and maybe scary too, just to see the look on their faces."

The wolf let out a barking laughter, "I'm startin to really like you kid, cool and scary it is." And he closed his eyes to focus, and after a few seconds the sound of creaking bones was heard. The wolf's body began to shift and change under his skin, his paws lengthening, and his body mass shifting. Once he was finished, instead of a normal wolf, Zeke was in a more human like form, like a werewolf from a horror story, standing at about seven feet tall. After taking a quick bow, the wolf looked to a nearby training dummy and motioned for the students to move away, a request the kids were happy to obey. Once he had a clear path, he spoke to his summoner, "watch this," he took a deep breath and puffed out his chest, "**Haus Zerstören Tier Heulen (House Destroying Beast Howl).**" And he let loose a loud howl and a bust of wind shot forth, shredding and destroying the dummy, as well as several trees behind it. Surveying the destruction he caused, he turned to his summoner, "Will that be a good enough demonstration, kid?" He asked, also looking past the blond and seeing that several students and teachers were scared shitless.

Naruto smirked, "Yes, thanks a lot Zeke. I'll see you later."

"See you later Kid," And the bipedal wolf disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto turned back to his class as well as the others who had shown up to watch. "Well, what next Iruka-sensei?"

)()()()()()()(

After the rest of the classes went back to their rooms, Naruto's went on to sparring practices, although they weren't allowed to use jutsu, Naruto was allowed to fly in his match against Kiba, as Iruka said since it can be just as much a part of Naruto's fighting style as Kiba's family moves were his. When time was up, the two were still standing, but both had landed several hits on each other, Kiba's Tsuuga dealing serious damage, but Naruto's airborne abilities letting him dodge while moving in for a few hits of his own. Iruka had the class take a quick break so he could use a low level Doton to repair the sparring ring, or at least even out the gouges in the earth. While he waited to see the next match, Naruto was spending time talking with Tinkerbelle, trying to think of new ways he could use flight in battle, when he was approached by a pearl eyed girl his age.

"T-t-that was a g-good match against Kiba, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked to the girl, "Um, thanks…Hinata, right?"

She nodded, "W-were you hurt?"

"Nah, I heal pretty fast, and it was nothing major." The small pixie next to him said something, "Oh, this is Belle-chan."

Hinata turned to the pixie and bowed, "I am p-pleased to make y-your acquaintance, Tinkerbelle-san."

Naruto looked at the girl for a moment before his eyes widened a bit, "I remember you, you're that nice girl who shared your lunch with me last month." Hinata nodded, turning a little red, which was unnoticed by Naruto, but not his pixie, who smirked a bit before Naruto continued, "That was really good."

"I-I'm glad you liked it N-Naruto-kun, I m-made it m-myself." She said, pressing her index fingers together as she turned her gaze to the ground.

"Really? That was really good Hinata, you're gonna be a good wife and mom someday." He said with a smile, not really noticing as the Hyuga girl reached new levels of red, doing all she could not to pass out.

She was saved when Iruka announced the next match between Sasuke and Choji. Once the fight started, the Uchiha started out at full speed, landing hit after hit on Choji, who took them very well with his heavy fame. After a couple minutes of not being able to push the Akimichi back, the Uchiha made a major mistake. He went in for a high kick and knocked the chips out of Choji's hand.

As the larger boy looked a bit downcast at his spilled snack, Sasuke said the worst thing he could have to the overweight boy, "You should worry more about the match than your food, fat ass."

Choji looked up with a fire in his eyes and charged the Uchiha, "I'M NOT FAT, I'M CHUBBY!" he yelled as he landed a solid punch to Sasuke's gut, knocking him out of the ring and into a tree.

Iruka called the match and turned to announce the next one, not seeing Sasuke's glare at Choji's back. Naruto was walking up to congratulate his larger friend when he saw the Uchiha going through some hand signs, Naruto didn't know what they were for, but it didn't seem good. As Sasuke stopped on a tiger seal and took a deep breath, Naruto took flight at Choji, managing to get the large boy away just before a large ball of fire hit the ground where he had been a few moments ago. Iruka caught sight of this just as Naruto got Choji away.

When Naruto got to his feet, he yelled at Sasuke, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM TEME, IT WAS JUST A SPAR! CHOJI LIKES FRIED FOOD, BUT HE DOESN'T WANT TO BECOME IT!" Naruto turned to help Choji to his feet, not seeing the Uchiha glare at him now.

Sasuke was furious, _first the fat ass thinks he can just beat me, and now the dead last freak has the gall to yell at me!?_ He pulled a kunai from his pouch and charged the blond, but was stopped when he felt something wrap around his feet, tripping him to the ground as he heard something land above him and tie his arms behind his back, several girls in the background screaming. Once he was tied, Sasuke felt himself being lifted and turned to see his attacker. It was big, it was scary, and most of all, its red eyes seemed to focus an immense hate towards him.

Charlotte was not amused to say the least; she had snuck to the academy following Naruto's scent to give him something, and arrives to find this little brat about to stab her summoner in the back. Once she had tied the boy up, ignoring the screams of the other children, she lifted him to eye level, "Now you listen here you little punk," she said in a harsh, quiet voice that contrasted her normal soft polite tone, "That nice little boy you were about to stab is my summoner. Now I can understand him someday being a ninja will put his life at risk, but here in town he shouldn't have to worry about being stabbed in the back someone like you who is supposed to be his ally. If you attack him again, I will desiccate you, I will drain out every drop of fluid in your body and leave you a dried up husk for the crows, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" She yelled with fury in her eyes.

Her attention was diverted, though, by the voice of her summoner, "Hey, Charlotte, not that it isn't good to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Charlotte turned and smiled, her voice back to its normal, kindhearted tone, "Hello Naruto dear, just a moment," she looked to the only adult in the group and tossed her catch at his feet, "You should keep a closer eye on your students, it just wouldn't do for one to kill another before they even graduate, _right?"_ Iruka just nodded, and she leapt to a tree and returned to Naruto with a package wrapped in a silk cloth, "Here you go, Naruto, I didn't know if you had anything to eat, so I snuck out to the forest and got you lunch. It's some cooked rabbit and steamed wild vegetables, make sure you eat it all and there is a smaller one for Tinkerbelle," she said with a soft smile, "The two of you are still growing, so eat up." She turned back to Iruka, "It is almost lunch time, isn't it? Or is there still some time before then?" she asked kindly.

Iruka nodded and called for lunch, almost everyone staying clear of Naruto and his summon creatures as they sat down to eat, and started a nice conversation, all the while the teacher thinking, _only a day and they treat him like family, good for you Naruto._

)()()()()()()(

**And that's it, the first chapter. This idea just sorta came to me one day.**

**For those who didn't realize, most of the summons are from old fairy tales, stories and the like, and feel free to make suggestions on any additions to the contract, I'm just sorta coming with them as I go along.**

**So far as you have seen, I have Tinkerbelle, the feisty little pixie, and I plan on mentioning other Never Landers on, but have no real plans on including them. Charlotte A. Cavatica, if you didn't realize, is her full name from Charlotte's Web, and she is a bit more motherly, she doesn't live on a farm, but I do sorta have a faint back story Idea, but that is for later. Next, Zeke is the big bad wolf, be it from Red Riding Hood or the Three little pigs, but that last one is where I got the idea for his attack, and all his original attacks will be in German, if for no other reason than it seems right to me. Finally we have Cheshire, who we all know from Alice in Wonderland, although I would envision it with a fur pattern like an actual tiger striped cat, not like the jailhouse stripes from the Disney movie. As for Kyuubi, she won't be summoned until the wave arc.**

**I am open to some ideas, and have an idea of my own for a future one, he's not from an old story, but I'll give you a hint, his name's so nice, you say it thrice.**

**Lastly, I will have a poll up for who should be on Naruto's gennin team (Poll closed on July 23, 2009), I plan for a NaruHina pairing, and maybe another one to three girls, but I don't want to go past that.**

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Lunch was a nice time for Naruto. Tinkerbelle pulled Hinata from her spot alone to eat with them and, to the heiress' enjoyment she was getting to speak with her crush and, through him, with the fairy. Charlotte stayed, and while Naruto and Tinkerbelle ate their lunches she pulled a silk cocooned package of her own and, in a slightly sickening act, sank her fangs into it and started making slight slurping noises.

Naruto was the first to say anything, "Charlotte, what are you doing?"

The spider woman looked up for a moment, "What do you mean? I'm eating."

Hinata cleared her throat, "Pardon, Naruto-kun, b-b-but if Charlotte-san is like a n-n-normal spider," she looked to the red eyed woman, who nodded, "then she wouldn't eat like us, spider's s-s-s-suck the fluids from their p-prey."

Charlotte smiled, "Very good, miss Hinata, you see Naruto, I catch my prey and inject them with a venom I can release from my fangs then wrap them like this," she held up her lunch, "I leave it set for a bit, the venom puts the prey into a painless sleep and numbs it as the venom breaks the rest of their body down, liquefying some parts like fat cells and brain matter, as well as some softer organs, then I just suck the juices out."

Naruto gulped and turned a little green, but before he said anything he saw Choji approaching with Shikamaru and Ino.

"Um, hey Naruto, I wanted to thank you for pulling my butt from the fire."

Naruto turned and smiled, "No problem, Choji. The jerk shouldn't have tried something like that anyways. Besides, I wouldn't have been able to without Belle-chan teaching me to fly."

Ino piped in at this, "I have a question, Naruto." She went into puppy eyes mode, "Could you teach me to fly?"

Naruto turned to Tinkerbelle, who jingled something for him to translate, "Sorry, Ino, but I can only fly because of something Belle-chan did for me, she says she could for you too, but since you didn't sign the contract that I did it would only last a couple hours," he saw a dejected look on her face, "but maybe the five of us could try after school someday, if you guys want to too." He said, looking around at Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata.

Ino smiled as Hinata nodded, "I w-would like that N-Naruto-kun."

Choji looked a bit wary of it, "I don't know, it does sound like fun, but I like my feet on the ground. What do you think, Shikamaru?"

The young Nara was staring up into the sky, _to float along like the clouds,_ he came back to earth, "I think it sounds like a good idea, it sounds like fun and if any of us end up on a genin tem with Naruto it could help with an emergency escape, so it would be a good idea to know how ahead of time."

Naruto grinned ear to ear, "How about this weekend? I think we could try in the forest, people might freak if we try in the park, and we can maybe have Charlotte set up nets or webs in case you fall." The spider woman nodded and smiled.

Choji shrugged and opened a bag of chips as the other two sat next to the blond, "I guess it won't be so bad. Hey Naruto, you want to come to my place for supper tonight? I'm sure mom would want you to once she hears all that happened."

The blond thought for a moment, "Sure, that sounds like fun Choji."

"Um, Naruto," he turned to Ino, "I've been meaning to ask, but where did you get your new clothes?" She felt the strange green clothes, bringing a bit of anger to a certain Hyuga, "I don't think I've seen anything like them at any of the stores I've been to."

Shikamaru mumbled, "Which is just about every store in the village," and was promptly whacked in the head by the female blond.

Instead of Naruto answering, Charlotte lifted her head from her meal, "Do you like them? I had to rush a bit to make them, so they aren't exactly my best."

Ino looked at the Arachne for a moment, "You made these?"

Charlotte nodded, "I made all of Naruto's new clothes. I'm pretty good at weaving and sewing and such. Tinkerbelle said he needed new clothes that would be better for stealth than his orange ones."

"But what sort of material is this? It barely looks scuffed after Naruto took on Kiba."

"It's silk," she replied, getting a strange look from the girl, Charlotte went on, "It's MY silk, Arachne silk, it's pretty resilient, since our webs have to be tough enough to not only hold us, but to hold prey big enough for our appetite as well."

Ino's eyes seemed to gleam, "Do you have any idea how many kunoichi would LOVE something like this? You could make a fortune, clothes that are soft and attractive, but can still take a beating like that would be incredible."

Charlottes face saddened a bit, "But I don't like making things like that miss Ino," she looked to her summoner, "I only like to make clothes for those I know and care about, my every feeling for that person goes into my work. Even though I had just met him, there was something about Naruto, like I could tell right away he was a nice person, a kind soul who needed a mother," She lifted her summoner in a hug, "For whatever reason, when I first saw him I just wanted to cocoon him up and take him home and just spoil him and protect him like a mother. And those feelings and desires to protect went into every weave, every stitch of clothing I made for him. It just wouldn't be the same for me if I was making a bunch of clothes for people I don't know or don't feel for."

Naruto smiled and began tear up a bit as he felt a sudden warm feeling from his new clothes, the same warm feeling he was getting from Charlottes hug. But that feeling was cut short when he looked up and saw Charlotte glaring at someone, he was about to break out of the hug when he heard all he needed to tell who it was.

"Dobe, give me the contract."

Naruto turned and saw, of course, Sasuke. "Hey, you can't just boss me around!"

The Uchiha sneered, "Just listen to your better and give me the contract." He stepped forward and tripped, falling to the ground. He looked, as the other did, and found a weed had wrapped around his leg and grown up his pants.

Tinkerbelle landed on Naruto's shoulder laughing and griping the side of his head for support, jingling in his ear, "You did that Belle-chan?" He listened a bit and laughed himself as Charlotte joined in. As Sasuke pulled himself free of the plant, Naruto finally slowed his laughter to a point where he could speak, "Sasuke, Belle-chan says you should remember," he pointed to the plant, "Leaves of three, leave them be."

Ino's eyes widened and Choji and Shikamaru laughed as Sasuke began to scratch at his leg, crotch and ass. The Uchiha cursed as he ran off to find some help.

Ino turned to Naruto, who was calming down a bit, "Naruto, what just happened?"

"Apparently, Belle-chan can control plants a bit," Tinkerbelle said something to him, "She says that almost all pixies can, but she's not especially good at it, she has to really focus and it tires her out."

Shikamaru looked at Ino, "I'm surprised you aren't yelling his head off for hurting your 'Sasuke-kun'."

The platinum blond crossed her arms, "Well, even I can see he was in the wrong, both trying to fry Choji and trying to demand Naruto's contract." And she turned to Naruto, "But I don't suppose I might be able to sign it someday, like maybe if I'm on your team?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Sorry Ino, I don't have it, the cat took it," he saw a confused look on everyone's faces, "The talking cat that let me sign, it stores it in its head and tears the head off and takes it out."

Charlotte saw the disbelief in the other children, "He's telling the truth, it's called the Cheshire cat, and it can talk as well as separate its head and other parts from its body. It acts a bit strange and sometimes just pops up out of nowhere, but it usually has some reason for whatever it does. It holds the contract because it has the ability to move freely between the worlds that those of the contract live in."

Naruto nodded, "I saw it do something like that, its body just sorta faded until it was just eyes and a mouth, then it blinked and was gone."

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "So, the creatures of your contract don't share a world?"

The spider woman nodded, "Tinkerbelle and I are from the same world, a world called Neverland, just different islands, but from what I know Cheshire is from somewhere called Wonderland."

Naruto blinked, "What about Zeke? Is he from Neverland?"

Tinkerbelle said something to her arachnid friend before Charlotte continued, "No, you see some worlds have a connection, so in some worlds it's easier to travel to certain other worlds by certain means, depending on what sort of powers you have. Tinkerbelle can reach a couple other worlds from Neverland."

Ino and her friends looked awed, "So you guys don't even know all the things Naruto can summon?"

Charlotte shook her head, "I think the only one who knows of all those that are on the contract is Cheshire, and it usually delights in riddles and answering questions without really answering them."

The rest of lunch was pleasant enough, as was the rest of the class day. After lunch they finished sparring matches, with Ino winning against her opponent, Shikamaru forfeiting as soon as the fight began, and Hinata, knowing her crush's eyes were on her now, managing to disable her opponent. Naruto, on Tinkerbelle's advice, paid close attention to get some inspiration to help with his own airborne style as he sat on Charlotte's spider abdomen, who wanted to stay and see what her charge's school was like. Sasuke didn't show back up for the entire day.

After the spars were over, the class moved back to their room, Charlotte, with Iruka's permission, stayed with Naruto, who sat at the back of the room as the spider woman made herself comfortable on the ceiling above him and Tinkerbelle sat on a makeshift chair, which she had fashioned from a stray soda can, that Naruto kept on his desk. The presence of the two non-humans gave a few students pause, especially seeing how they cared for the blond and that the larger one seemed to scare even their sensei.

Keeping the subject of the class on Ninjutsu, Iruka spent the rest of the class day teaching about the differences and the weaknesses of the base five elements. Tinkerbelle made sure that her summoner paid attention; she even had him ask a few questions in her stead as both she and Charlotte made sure to learn what they could about this world. The two non-humans learned a fair bit about how their new friends abilities where supposed to work, as well as a few ideas for new tricks of their own.

The rest of class was mostly without incident, although a few were giving nervous glances to Charlotte and a couple of girls shot some angry glares, neither of which the spider woman seemed to notice.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Choji and Shikamaru left the academy together, with Tinkerbelle sitting Indian-style on Naruto's head and charlotte playing den mother close behind. The group planned on heading to Choji's for a while, since Shikamaru and Ino's fathers where friends of Choji's dad, Naruto was invited and he asked if he could bring Hinata, an action that caused the girl to sputter incoherently as she did her impression of a tomato, but Before they could get out of the gate, the where met by an ANBU.

It was a female ANBU with long purple hair and a cat mask. As she appeared out of nowhere in front of the teens, Naruto had an odd sense of déjà vu, and missed Charlotte tense slightly.

"Pardon me, Uzumaki-san," the masked kunoichi said in an authoritative voice, "The Hokage requests your presence in his office."

"Huh?" He cocked his head to the side, Tinkerbelle gripping his hair to stay in place, "What did I do?"

The ANBU shook her head, "I believe he just wishes to speak with you about something."

"Excuse me miss," Charlotte interjected, "But would it be alright for the other little ones to come with? Naruto has been invited to dinner and we will need young Choji to show us the way to his home."

Neko thought for a moment, "I was not told Uzumaki-san could not have people with him, but they may not be allowed in the office."

Charlotte nodded, "Thank you, miss. Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, would you hop on my back, and Naruto, dear, do you think you can carry Miss Hinata?"

"Why, we could just walk."

"Now, now, Naruto, it isn't polite to keep people waiting, and we will be much faster if I leap and you fly, and I can't carry all four of them, besides," she added with a slight mischievous grin, "I'm sure Miss Hinata would like to give flight a try, even if you're carrying her." _Especially if you're carrying her,_ she thought to herself, since Tinkerbelle had pointed out the girls shy ways around the young summoner, the spider woman knew that young boys could be a bit dim in those matters, and decided to give the girl a little help.

Ino was about to get upset about not being able to fly, but saw the look on Charlottes face and decided against it, knowing, as well as any other girl in their class, her fellow kunoichi in training's thoughts about the blond boy.

Hinata took a moment to blush before Tinkerbelle fluttered above her and let loose a small burst of dust from her wings before saying something to Naruto.

"Belle-chan said that isn't enough to fly on your own, but as long as you touch me, I can bring you along," He held out a hand, "Just don't let go."

Yuugao watched this exchange with a bit of interest and confusion, she had been told just before coming to expect something strange like the spider lady summon, but she was floored and speechless when the Hyuga heiress and the village pariah took hands and lifted into the air, and apparently so was Hinata as she let out and 'eep' as her feet left the ground. Yuugao stared from behind her mask for a few seconds until she heard someone clear their throat, and looked to see the other three children on the spiders back.

"Please lead the way, Miss Kitty." Charlotte said with a pleasant smile. Yuugao grumbled a bit about the name before leaping to a rooftop, "Hang on, children," Charlotte called as she followed suit, Naruto and Hinata flying behind the others as Charlotte scuttled and leapt behind the running ANBU.

When they landed on the roof of the hokage tower, a number of other ANBU surrounded them, thinking the frightening creature was after Uzuki, but where quickly told different by the cat ANBU.

As Ino and her friends got off charlottes back, Ino saw she was panting, "Charlotte, are you okay?"

Charlotte took a few breaths before answering, "Yes, Ino, I'm fine, just a little out of shape, I'm not used to carrying more than my own food, although you seemed rather light."

"Well, I've been on this diet and..." she was cut off.

"Oh, Miss Ino, that's not healthy for a girl you age," The spider woman said, worry in her voice, "A growing girl like you needs food to keep healthy."

"Charlotte-san is correct, Yamanaka-san," the girl turned to Yuugao as the other ANBU dispersed, "It is unhealthy for a kunoichi to be on any diet meant for just weight loss, your body needs its strength, and if you keep up you training and exorcise, you can work it off." Ino nodded slowly, "Now please follow me to Hokage-sama's office."

The group followed Neko as she led them through the halls of the tower. The four other children seemed to notice the glares that some of the workers gave Naruto, and the frightened looks directed at Charlotte. Naruto and Charlotte just kept walking, facing forward, but at one point Tinkerbelle gave a tiny inappropriate hand sign, getting her arm flicked and a disapproving look from Charlotte.

When they entered the Hokage's office, they were met with the Sandaime, his old teammates, a couple of important looking civilians, and one Sasuke Uchiha, who seemed to still be itching.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Hey, old man, what's up?" he asked with a grin, not seeing the amazed faces of his classmates but appreciating the chuckles from the three elders of the room.

At least until Charlotte gave him a light swat on the shoulder, "Naruto, mind your manners."

Sarutobi waved it off, "It's quite alright, I think I would be more worried if he suddenly started calling me by my title. Now, shouldn't you introduce your new guests Naruto?"

The boy nodded, "Right, this is Tinkerbelle-chan," he said, pointing to the pixie on his head, then motioned to the spider woman, "and this is Charlotte, they are two of my new summons."

One of the civilians cleared his throat, "Yes, Uzumaki, that is why we called you here, we had heard that you recently signed a summoning contract, and Uchiha-san would like to sign your contract."

The shinobi in the room glared at the man, as well as the two non-humans.

Naruto frowned, "I already told the jerk he can't order me around, and neither can you."

The other civilian snapped, "Now listen you little brat…" before he was cut off by the Hokage.

"Naruto is right; none can force him to release the contract."

"Pardon, sirs," Charlotte interjected, "But Naruto doesn't hold the contract at the moment, the Cheshire Cat does." Her expression darkened as she glared at the Uchiha, "And anyways, we have no desire to have the little punk sign our contract."

Tinkerbelle yelled something herself, but put on a frustrated look and said something to Naruto. Naruto did as he was told and held out a hand and focused, a light blue aura surrounded his hand. Tinkerbelle placed her hand in his and there was a sudden golden flash and burst of gold dust. There stood Tinkerbelle, but different. Instead of the little pixie she was a moment ago, she seemed about average height for someone in their mid teens, she still had on her dress, but she had a dark green pair of biker shorts beneath the skirt, a brown woven belt around her waist with a pouch on the back and a long dagger at each side, she had dark green sandals and a pair of green elbow-length fingerless gloves that each had a metal plate with an eight point star on the back of each hand. Her wings were gone, and some of her hair was no longer in the bun, falling to her shoulders.

The blond woman cleared her throat a bit before speaking, "I completely agree with Charlotte, the last thing we need is the lord high duck's ass here calling us when he feels he's too good to wipe his own ass. I don't like him, Charlotte don't like him and I'd bet gold that, the way the brat acts, Zeke would kill him and eat him, and probably get ill after."

The last Uchiha glared at the not so small pixie as the first civilian spoke calmly, "Please reconsider, Charlotte-san, Tinkerbelle-san, it is a great honor to be connected with the great Uchiha clan."

"That sort of appeal will have no effect, little man," Everyone turned to see Cheshire sitting on the Hokage's desk, a serious smile on its face, "Madam Spider seems to be rather protective of the little one, and the little pixie can be rather fierce as well."

Sasuke glared at the feline and walked toward it, "You've got the contract?" the feline nodded, "You will let me sign it."

The cat tilted its head to the side and answered simply, "No."

Sasuke scowled, "Now listen here, I deserve that power and I need it to…"

"To what?" the cat interrupted in a serious tone that silenced all thought in the room, "To chase after your vengeance? I have been listening all over the village today, and you'd be surprised what I have learned, which reminds me," the cat held a small hand like paw towards the hokage as a scroll faded into existence in its grasp, "This is a list of businesses that have been mistreating our new little summoner, and the less savory dealings they have had in the past few years," and it placed the scroll on the desk, which Sarutobi grabbed and opened, his eyes widening at the detailed list before he faced the cat, who was still smiling.

"We of the contract must watch out for our little one, mustn't we?" the feline asked as Hiruzen nodded. Cheshire turned back to Sasuke, "Now, as I was saying, I have been surveying the village the little one calls home, and have heard a few things of you, spoiled one. I won't let you sign our contract because of the path you walk. I will not deny that you have suffered somewhat in your life, but the time of your suffering was relatively quick. You have, since then, had all the things you would need to heal yourself and be happy, you've had those around you who dote on your every whim, who hang on your every word, those who would grant any desire you had if it were in their power. But, none the less, you have walked down the path of darkness, one that leads to your own destruction and that of those around you more often than not."

Cheshire then turned to Naruto as its smile softened, "The little one, on the other hand, has suffered far more than you, where your time of pain was short, his has extended over his whole life, where you had your family, your mother, to comfort you, at least for a time, he has been almost completely alone all this time. Where many of the village love you no matter what you do or how you act, they scorn him for reasons he does not even know." As the cat said all this it had begun to get noticeably larger, and by now was quickly approaching it's tiger size, the grin on its face hardening as it faced the Uchiha, "Where, to my knowledge, you have only had that one attempt on your life, on that night of your families death, I had to, this past night, save the little one from what I suspect is only the latest of a line of attempts on his life." By now the tiger sized feline had lost all semblance of its trademark smirk, its glare bearing down on the Uchiha, its intent freezing all humans in their spots except for Hinata, who, along with Charlotte, pulled Naruto into a hug as Charlotte and Tinkerbelle glared at the Uchiha as well.

The now tiger continued, "And yet despite his treatment, his pain, his heart wrenching sadness, he has not wondered anywhere close to the darkened path you walk so proudly, I doubt he has even glanced at it in passing. In that stead, he seeks to prove himself a good person worthy of respect, to show those fools who he truly is, what he truly is." One would almost swear there was a tear in the beast's eye, "He is a pure soul like few I have seen before, and the purest I have seen since her majesty Queen Alice of my world. Those of our contract will aid you not for, even though some are less than savory characters, they either know what would lie ahead on your path, or know not to cross others who would not like you, and there is nothing you can do to force us." The feline stood and walked toward Naruto, "All I can say is I advise you to rethink your so called 'vengeance,' spoiled one, or it will be the end of you."

As the tiger walked away, Sasuke made a major mistake by grabbing the tigers tail, "YOU WILL…" and that was all he said because, in the blink of an eye, he was pinned with a large clawed paw on his chest, sticky webs binding his hands and feet to the floor and a pair of daggers drawn against his neck as the three summons stared him down.

"Now listen to me, you little bastard," Tinkerbelle growled, a growl Cheshire echoed as Charlotte wiped a bit of web from her mouth, "You are in absolutely NO position to demand ANYTHING from us, we don't care who your daddy was, your mother, your brother or your great grand uncle, it's YOU who is a little self-righteous jerk, and it is YOU we won't let sign. And if these demands of yours keep up, it will be YOU I take back to my world and it will be YOU walking the plank above some hungry sharks."

The pixie and tiger pulled back from the prone Uchiha as the civilians managed to pry the boy's limbs from the floor, however the webs stuck firm as his hands were seemingly glued to the hands of the adults. As the hokage and his old teammates looked in awe of the movements of the summons, as well as holding in chuckles at the outcome, the Uchiha glared at Naruto, who was still wrapped in a hug from both the spider woman and pale eyed girl as Cheshire shrank to the size of a kitten, jumping to Naruto's shoulder and donning its usual grin, the young Ino-Shika-Cho trio amazed at the felines transformation, Choji wondering if it was possible for a cat to know his family jutsu.

Sasuke growled at the sight, _I should have that contract, not some clan less idiot, _"Uzumaki, I challenge you for your contract with these things."

The blond frowned, "I won't force my friends to do anything they don't want, but if you want a fight, then I'll kick your ass." He then got a swat on the head from Charlotte.

"Naruto, watch your language."

The miniature Cheshire on Naruto's shoulder chuckled, "Well, spoiled one, if the little one is willing to fight you, and you are so desperate to sign, then how about a wager?" It saw an interested look on Sasuke's face as it continued, "Your clan was known for thievery of these 'Jutsu' you ninja use, correct?" Sasuke scowled, "So I propose that if, by a slim chance, you beat the little one in battle," the cat took a moment to enjoy seeing Sasuke turn a delightful plum color in anger before continuing, "Then you can sign, but in the likely event our little summoner wins, you must hand into his possession instruction scrolls in equal value to our contract," it faced the elder ninja team, "Can I trust you three to honestly judge the value of our contract."

Sarutobi looked between his old friends, "I don't see why not if Sasuke is willing to agree."

Homura nodded, "We would have to take into account quality and quantity, and summoning contracts are quite valuable." The bespectacled ninja was trying to think of the possible value of a contract that was connected to such creatures, stealth, offence, and even the possibilities of FLYING shinobi.

Sasuke sneered at Naruto, "I accept."

Naruto nodded, "We'll do this tomorrow at the sparring ground at the academy, and we'll meet at eight in the morning."

Cheshire peered down from his seat to Hinata, "I'm sorry, little miss, but I think we need to take the little one to prepare."

Charlotte bent down and whispered something into Naruto's ear, as Tinkerbelle flashed back to her normal form, before he turned to Choji, "Choji, I hope you don't mind if I come for dinner some other time."

Choji nodded, "That's fine, I'm sure mom and dad will want to see this fight of yours."

After their goodbyes, Naruto and his new friends took off, Cheshire riding on Naruto's shoulder as they headed for the forest, but Naruto couldn't resist one last dig at the Uchiha, who's hands were still webbed to the civilian pair, "Remember, Sasuke, they can't hold your hands through the whole fight."

)()()()()()()(

Naruto and his summons eventually stopped in a small clearing in the forest, and once they landed Cheshire disappeared for a few moments before reappearing in its normal size in front of the others, "This seems like a good enough area and we will be left alone. Now little one, I believe it is time to teach you a bit more about summoning. How did you summon Madame Spider?"

"Belle-chan helped," the boy answered.

The cat nodded, "I see, but the little pixie will not always be there to help you. Now what were you thinking when you first summoned the little pixie?"

Naruto shrugged, "I was just excited to try a new jutsu, I can do the henge really well and I'm alright with Kawarimi, but I can't use the Bunshin, so a new jutsu is great!"

Charlotte giggled, "You _can't?_ That doesn't sound like you Naruto."

The blond boy smiled sheepishly, "Well, I just can never seem to get it right."

Tinkerbelle landed on the spider woman's shoulder, "What the heck's a Bunshin anyway?"

"It's supposed to make an illusion copy of you as a distraction, but," he made three quick hand signs and a pair of sickly pale versions of himself appeared in puffs of smoke, "mine always end up like this."

Cheshire looked on as the clones vanished, "Well I see the problem; you're just too strong for it." The others looked at it strangely before it continued, "He puts too much power into it, like overfilling a balloon. The balloon pops and the little ones left with a shredded husk."

"So," Naruto queried, "If I can use less chakra I can use the bunshin?"

The cat shook its head, "I'm not sure you can control yourself well enough for that, but maybe we can find a fitting substitute once you beat the spoiled one tomorrow. Now back to your summoning, the reason you summoned the little pixie is that you only put your energy into the summoning with no thought to who or what you were calling, and she was more accurately matched to the power you put into the summoning, any more or less power and you may have summoned someone else." Naruto nodded as he tried to follow along, "As I told you last night, the amount of your chakra you use can determine who and what you summon, the more you use the greater the summon. Although the pixie girl is a helpful summon, and she has a number of unique abilities, power-wise she is on the lower tier of what you can summon."

The cat realized it had lost him so it elaborated, "Simply put, she is a gennin, Madam Spider would be around what you would call chunin, and I suppose I would be jonin. However, just using the jutsu and your chakra will end up with you getting someone at random from the contract, as long as enough chakra is used."

Naruto cocked his head, "So how did I summon Charlotte and Zeke? What did Belle-chan do?"

"She did what you did not, she chose. You see little one, if you know who's to be summoned and focus on them while using enough chakra, that is who you will summon, and the little pixie acted to help you summon by adding her focus and a little of her power to your summoning. But since you don't know many from the contract, you will have to take a different path, and yet, before we start, I want you to, without help, summon the big bad wolf. Just focus on his image and what you've seen he can do as you cast your jutsu."

Naruto did as he was told and soon the group was joined by Zeke, who was looking around at everyone before his eyes settled on Cheshire, "Oh crap, it's you." He said in an annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

The cat just widened its grin, "The little one is practicing his summoning for a fight he has been challenged to, and I would like you to be here as a precaution."

The wolf sighed, "And why should I, I admit the kid is kinda cool, but I barely know him."

Cheshire chuckled, "Because I can retrieve your treasure for you."

In a second Zeke was in his humanoid form and growling at the feline, "What did you do with it?"

"Me? I did nothing to your little treasure, but I know where the thief took it, and can easily retrieve it for you if you help the little one."

At this point Naruto spoke up, "Excuse me Zeke, what is Cheshire talking about."

Zeke growled, "A few months ago, something near and dear to my heart, a gift from an old… acquaintance I guess you'd call her, was stolen from me, and I have yet to find who took it."

Naruto turned to Cheshire, "If you know where it is, would you please just get it for him," He turned back to Zeke, "I didn't wear them today, but I have this pair of goggles at home, I found them wrapped in front of my apartment a couple years ago on my birthday. I don't know who they were from, but they were one of the first real presents I ever got, and I know how mad I'd be if someone just stole them."

Cheshire smiled as its body faded, "Once again, you prove I was right to make you our summoner." And it was gone, and returned a few moments later with a slightly larger than normal guitar that had a strip of red cloth tied to the neck, which Zeke grabbed, looking it over thoroughly when Cheshire spoke, "Since the little one asked I suppose you may just return if you wish."

Zeke shook his head and turned to the young boy, "Thanks kid," and with that he moved and sat below a tree and began to skillfully strum a soft tune on his prize possession.

"Well, little one, we have gotten a little off course, but it is time to get back to work." Cheshire said, as Charlotte and Tinkerbelle moved near Zeke as they listened to his music and watched Naruto, "Now, because you don't know everyone you can summon, you will have to go by intent when you summon," Before the boy could question it, the cat continued, "What that means is that instead of focusing on who you want, like you did with the wolf, you will focus on what you want. For example, if you need something that can fly, you can focus on that requirement, if you need something that can carry a person, then you focus on that, and if you need both, you focus on both. The more requirements your focus on, the more specific your summon will be, and if you focus on a set of specifications that no summon fulfills, or you aren't using the right amount of chakra, you'll get the one who fills the most of the requirements, and the more you try to focus on the need, it may be more difficult for you to call forth enough power. Now let's begin, but start easy, I want you to start with just one specification to begin with."

Naruto nodded and began the hand signs.

)()()()()()()(

The summons walked the street with Tinkerbelle leading them back to Naruto's apartment, Naruto asleep on Charlottes back as she scuttled along, Zeke in his beast form with his guitar strapped to his back and Cheshire in its tiger form. It had been an interesting session as Naruto practiced and summoned a few new creatures until he finally felt the need to sleep. He had made a few new allies and even met his first dragon.

_Jigyaku no Jutsu (Time Reversal Technique)_

_Naruto decided to give a more specific summoning a try, and given he had heard of there being dragons for him to call, he called forth a bit more chakra then he had with Zeke or Charlotte and went for two easy requirement: summon should be a dragon and should be friendly._

_After the normal blast of smoke cleared, the group was faced with a large white serpentine dragon with a blue-green mane along its spine. Everyone looked on in awe as the dragon looked around to take in its surroundings. After a few moments, there was a flurry of scales and in the reptiles place was a dark green haired man in his late twenties in a pair of blue shorts and a white shirt._

_The man looked towards Naruto, "I would assume since you're the only human in the group," he then faced towards Cheshire for a moment, "And that the cat is here, that you are the one who summoned me."_

_Naruto nodded, "My name is Naruto. We've been practicing my summoning jutsu for a fight tomorrow and I thought I'd try to call a dragon."_

_The man looked Naruto over for a moment before speaking, "Naruto-san, I am called Haku, and first I would like to congratulate you on your summoning." He allowed the boy a smile before he continued, "But I would request you don't summon me again," he raised a hand to forestall the boys questions, "I only mean for at least a year or so, you see my wife, Chihiro, is close to having our first born, and I don't want to be too far away, and I also wish to be able to take care of my child."_

_Naruto seemed to think for a minute before running to Cheshire and whispering to the feline, who nodded and shrank to its kitten size, crawling around the boys neck like a scarf, before Naruto addressed the Dragon-man, "Would you wait here for a moment?" Curious, Haku nodded and Naruto and the cat faded from view, Naruto's grin seemed to stay around longer than Cheshire's. _

_After a few moments, the pair returned with Naruto holding a small stuffed frog that seemed to be a little frayed with patches at some places. He held the toy out to Haku, "Here you go, it's not much, but I hope your baby likes it."_

_Haku took the toy and looked at it for a few moments and placed his hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair, "I'm sure the baby will love it, Naruto-san, and I think my wife will too. I hope you can come meet her and our friends at our bathhouse someday." And he was gone in a puff of smoke._

_Jigyaku no Jutsu Kai (Time Reversal Technique Release)_

The summon creatures were surprised that the boy had been able to summon a dragon, but they were all starting to take a real liking to the boy and the surprises that seemed to come from him almost every day. As they turned down a street, they came face to face with an angry looking group of people, many who seemed to be in the same dress as the chunin teachers Zeke had seen earlier that day.

One, a man with red triangles on his cheeks, an arrogant look on his face, and a dog at his side, stepped forward, "We don't want you freaks in our village, so leave the demon brat and go back to the hell you came from."

As Charlotte braced herself with Tinkerbelle to escape with their young ward, Zeke looked to Cheshire, "He's an idiot, but at least he's forward," as the feline nodded the wolf shifted to his humanoid form, which seemed to scare several of the group as they started backing away, and turned to the dog, a thigh high shaggy mutt who was now shaking and seemed close to wetting itself, "You sure want to be here mutt?"

The man looked to his partner, "C'mon, Junichi, these demons don't stand a chance against all of us."

"The wolf was right, Maeashi," a rough feminine voice said, "You really are an idiot." Everyone looked up to see a feral looking woman with a one eyed wolf next to her standing on a roof.

The man took a step back, "Tsu-Tsume-sama!"

Tsume and her partner leapt between the groups, facing her subordinate, "Maeashi, I thought I made it very clear to our entire clan that I will NOT tolerate ANYONE threatening that boy or any friends he may make. Did you think being a nephew of mine would save you?" She looked to the shaking Junichi, "And the fact that you were about to force your companion to try and fight someone you should know he can't handle puts you in a bad place as well."

"Get the hell out of our way, demon lover," one dumb civilian yelled before a kunai buried itself in his shoulder.

The group looked up to see an ANBU team, lead by the purple hair woman in the cat mask, who landed next to Tsume, "Charlotte-san, Tinkerbelle-san, please continue your way home with Uzumaki-san, we will take care of this."

The girls nodded and began to walk away, but Zeke stayed for a moment, staring at the large black wolf-dog, "Keep a shorter leash on your pups, mutt," the wolf faced Tsume as he unconsciously rubbed the scar on his belly, "I made a promise a long time ago I wouldn't eat people anymore, but now I'll make you a promise, if one of your arrogant little lackeys threatens that kid again, you'll get them back in pieces."

As the wolf turned and followed the others, Cheshire waited for them to get around the corner before turning his attention to the people being handcuffed and spoke loudly, "I think I should warn you people against attacking the little one anymore, lest you bring about the wrath of his friendly summons, and just this eve he befriended a rather large dragon." The tiger chuckled at the frightened looks on the people's faces as it left, not paying attention to the grin on Tsume's face.

_I have got to see that fight tomorrow._

)()()()()()()(

Naruto woke to a pleasant smell filling his room. As he climbed out of bed he noticed something strange, on his table was a large, metal lantern. He walked over to it, it had a dark iron frame and fogged glass, and what seemed to be a door on one side. He opened the door and found his first summon curled up in what seemed to be a nest of cloth scraps, small fur pelt pieces and a couple flowers. The walls of her little room had small aged paper scraps and a couple faded pictures. A small groan drew his attention to the pixie, and a softly mumbled, "Don't go…please."

"Close the door and let her rest, Naruto," He turned to see Charlotte holding a couple of plates, each with a good amount of food, "She was up a little late and finished fixing your metal kitchenware, and she fixed up those weapons of yours too," she pointed to a small bedside table that had Naruto's kunai and shuriken, the throwing weapons he had salvaged from training grounds were now in near perfect condition. The spider woman placed the plate on the table, "Eat up, Naruto, you'll need your energy today. You have about an hour and a half until your fight, and you should shower."

Naruto nodded and dug into his meal. When he was finished, Charlotte handed him a set of clothes, "I was able to take my time with these, so they are a bit tougher, they're like the ones you wore yesterday, just tougher and a different color." She said, pointing out the black clothes and dark violet vest and gloves.

When Naruto got out of the bathroom after his shower, Tinkerbelle was on the table, eating from a small plate. She looked at him and yawned, food still in her mouth, "Mornin' Naruto."

"Good morning, Belle-chan, thanks for fixing my weapons."

She waved it off, "Just kick the bird brain's ass today."

The trio soon left and arrived at the academy to see a surprising number of people already there, and most of them were too old to just be students, Choji, Ino, Shikamaru, and, oddly enough, Kiba all seemed to be with their respective parents, and Hinata was with a dark-haired, red-eyed woman. The Sandaime was with his teammates, the three of them smiling at Naruto and the rest of the adults looking in awe as Naruto came in for a soft landing.

Naruto looked around a bit, "What's going on?"

Sarutobi stepped forward, "It would seem a few of the clan heads are interested in seeing your fight."

"Why," Naruto turned to see Sasuke and the civilians from the day before entering the grounds, "He's just going to lose. What's the fun in watching when they know how it will end?" He turned to Naruto, "That spider freak of yours won't get the drop on me again."

Naruto smiled, "Good to see you don't need those two holding you hand anymore, Sasuke," he said in a babyish voice, "You're becoming a big boy, aren't you?" He laughed at the scowling boy before continuing, "And Charlotte won't be fighting, and she is the least of your worries anyway."

The two boys were shown to a sparring area that had a pond and a few trees, where Iruka was waiting, they faced each other as the teacher spoke, "Now listen you two, I'm here to make sure there are no unnecessary problems, so if I say the fight is over, it's over, got it?" The two nodded and Iruka signaled the start of the fight.

Sasuke opened with a few thrown shuriken, which Naruto dodged by taking to the air. Naruto then few in close, starting hand to hand combat. After a few blocked hits, Sasuke managed a punch that knocked Naruto back a few feet in the air, the blond looked up only to be struck with a few Kunai. The Uchiha smirked until his opponent suddenly became a log; he looked around for Naruto, only to catch sight of the blond as he barreled into him. Sasuke rolled away a bit before righting himself, and flashed through a few hand signs before spewing out a fireball, Naruto backpedaling out of range of the flame before hitting a tree, when a number of wired shuriken came from the flame, and caught the blond off guard, tying him to the tree.

Sasuke sneered, "I told you."

Naruto saw Iruka about to call the match when he screamed, "WAIT, I'M NOT NEAR DONE WITH THIS!"

Iruka looked at the blond and recognized the gleam in Naruto's eye, a gleam many teachers had come to fear, and for good reason.

Sasuke didn't notice it though, "Your hands are tied, you're immobile and useless, just give up idiot."

Naruto smiled a smile that brought a slight shiver to the spectators, and said something that brought a gasp from everyone concerned, "Who needs hand signs?"

_Jigyaku no Jutsu (Time Reversal Technique)_

_Naruto was resting a bit when a question came to mind. He turned to Cheshire, "Hey, Cheshire, is there an easier way to summon? I mean, some ninja lose hands and sometimes I might not be able to get blood in time."_

_Cheshire had a bemused look on its furry mug, "Well, it's not so simple, little one. The summoning technique you ninja use has three parts, you see. The chakra is two parts of it and the blood is the third. The chakra you ninja use contains your mental, or spiritual, energy as well as your physical energy. Have you noticed that most ninja say the name of the jutsu they use," the boy nodded, "Well that is a way of molding your energy. Words, or mental intent, form, forge and shape your spiritual energy, while your physical energy is shaped by the hand signs you use, your physical intent. Your mental and physical energies call the respective energies of who you are summoning, you can eventually learn to do so without hand signs if you take the time to learn, but the problem you would find is the blood tribute. The blood you use is an anchor for the body of the one you call forth, no blood, no body."_

"_So I need blood to summon no matter what, right?"_

"_Now, little one, I never said that, you would just need to summon someone who doesn't have a body."_

"_No body?" Naruto paled, "You mean a g-g-g…"_

"_You are in luck, little one, there is a body-less summon, and you don't need hand signs to call him, but you have to remember this spell, word for word…"_

_Jigyaku no Jutsu Kai (Time Reversal Technique Release)_

Naruto focused for a moment before speaking in a voice that was different from normal,

**Though I'm Warned I Should be Wary**

**Now I Call to Someplace Scary**

As Naruto said this, the skies darkened, a threatening rumble emanating from the clouds.

**This Ghostly Haunting's wrath I loose**

Sasuke didn't know what was happening, and he wasn't the only one. He pulled out a kunai and charged to finish the fight, but was too late.

**Beetlejuice, **_**Beetlejuice, **__**BEETLEJUICE**_

As Sasuke was a few feet from the blond, lightning struck in front of him, knocking the Uchiha back as everyone saw the ground thrust itself upwards, an unknown voice yelling, "SHOWTIME!" followed by a cackling laughter.

The dust settled to reveal a hole in the ground, and hovering above was a pale man in a black and white striped suit, who seemed to be in his mid thirties with yellow-green hair, misshapen green teeth and shadowed, sunken eyes. He looked to Naruto, "I thought you might have called to have some fun kid, but I guess you're a little tied up at the moment."

Everyone watching sweat-dropped at the pun as the blonde responded, "Yeah, Beetlejuice, could you lend me a hand?"

Suddenly, one of the man's hands popped off his arm and was held by the wrist in his other hand, "Well, I guess I could cut you some slack," the severed hand changed into a knife, which sliced the wires and freed Naruto, who took to the air next to his latest summon, who looked to the sneering Uchiha, the summon floating between the teens, "So is this the stick-in-the-ass snob you said you have to fight?" he asked as he reattached his hand.

"Yeah," Naruto said nodding, seeing the Uchiha flash through hand signs.

In a second, a fireball engulfed Beetlejuice, but once it dissipated, he was still floating in the air, charred black with his hair burning. He coughed a couple times before looking bored to Sasuke, "Is that it?" a small cloud formed over his head, "Well, punk, I hate to rain on your parade," The cloud released a small down pour, which stopped after a few moments, revealing an unhurt specter, "and this may come as a shock to you," a small lightning bolt shot from the cloud and knocked the Uchiha into the pond as the cloud vanished.

Naruto and his summon floated over the pond as Sasuke came up sputtering, Naruto smirked evilly, "Hey, Beetlejuice, that's just wrong, it looks like someone didn't flush that little turd."

The ghost nodded, "It's impolite, isn't it?" he made a thumbs down sign and the water in the pond began to spin, drawing Sasuke to the center. The last Uchiha disappeared below the surface and a deep rumbling was heard from the bottom of the water, "Great," Beetlejuice yelled, pulling a giant plunger from his sleeve, "Should have known the system couldn't handle that much crap." And he thrust the plunger into the pond, after a few tries, there was another deep rumble as Sasuke flew from the water, landing on the ground coughing.

The Uchiha caught his breath as Beetlejuice tossed a deck of cards to Naruto, who took a hint, "Wanna play a game, Beetlejuice, this is just getting boring." He said loudly, angering the Uchiha.

"I know what you mean, bud," The ghost replied as he began shuffling his own deck of playing cards, not paying attention as the Uchiha hurled a volley of shuriken at him as they passed right through him, "How about 'Go Fish'?"

Naruto bent back out of the way, dodging a kunai, "Nah, to easy, how about poker?"

Beetlejuice shook his head, this time the thrown weapons didn't get near them, "No way I'm playing that against you again, I don't know if you cheat or you're just that lucky, but I ain't gambling against you ever again." He then grinned mischievously, "How about…"

The two shared a look then glared at Sasuke and spoke in unison, pointing their decks at him, "FIFTY-TWO PICKUP!" The cards flew at Sasuke with impossible force, slamming him into a tree as a few nailed him and his clothes to the wood.

There was a sudden flash as Sasuke opened his eyes, around him were what seemed to be clones of the strange summon in different forms, women, children, with what seemed to be the real one next to him in a straw hat and a cane,. He wacked the cane above Sasuke's head, drawing attention that he was sitting on a teeter-totter and stuck to a rail lined with lights and a bell on the top.

The head Beetlejuice started yelling, making a show of it, "Alright people, step right up and test your strength, prove yourselves, are you a manly man or a noodle armed nerd? Step right up and take a swing!"

Sasuke saw Naruto move to the head of the crowd, "I'll try."

"Well, folks, it seems we have a challenger. Well, my boy, just grab a mallet and step on up!"

Naruto moved to a chest that appeared, and pulled out a good sized mallet. He stepped in front of Sasuke and grinned, right before bringing the mallet down on his end of the lever, which slammed the other end into Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to scream and fly up a few feet before falling back down.

The 'Crowd' started laughing as the head ghost called out, "Now Now, folks, let's give him a chance." He turned to the blond, "You want to try again?"

"Can I get a different hammer?" The ghost nodded and Naruto started rustling around in the chest, right before he brought out an impossibly large mallet. He walked towards Sasuke, chuckling like a madman, the same as the crowd echoed. He slammed the hammer down and Sasuke shot up like a rocket, getting knocked out for good as he hit the bell, breaking it off the track as he flew off, landing several yards away.

Once Sasuke landed, the crowd, and the game disappeared, leaving just the boy and his summon looking at the crowd of observers, all of whom had their jaws on the ground, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Finally Naruto broke the silence, "Are we done?"

Iruka shook the cobwebs from his head as he raised an arm, "Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!"

***************

**A.N. And there ya go. Now to the note**

**Yes, it was Beetle juice, and thanks to Changechild for calling Sasuke a turd, it gave me the flush idea (He did something similar in the show once). Haku is the one from spirited away, but he won't be around too much.**

**The Poll is closed for Naruto's team is closed**

**I have closed the poll regarding the Gennin Team for "The Storybook Summoner" the results are as follows.**

**1st Place: Hinata Hyuga with 40 votes**

**2nd place: Ino Yamanaka with 25 votes**

**3rd place: Shikamaru Nara with 20 votes**

**4th place: Shino Aburame with 17 votes**

**5th place: Split between Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno, both with 5 votes each**

**6th place: Choji Akimichi with 1 vote (I thought he would get more.)**

**7th place: Sasuke Uchiha with NO VOTES AT ALL (am I the only one who finds it a little funny that he came in dead last?)**

**So Naruto's team will be him, Hinata and Ino (I can work with that) and I'll keep their sensei as a surprise. I figure Naruto would be an overall combat element part of the team, as well as possible infiltration, Hinata for tracking and close combat and Ino for infiltration and interrogation.**

**Now a question has been raised about a storybook Naruto having a polygamist relationship, now allow me to explain, it's a short trip. One of the big things in fairy tales is the princess/heroine/damsel-in-distress lives happily ever after with her prince/hero/knight-in-shining-armor, the problem? Naruto is, quite often, the big hero, the prince, the knight. And with princess's Koyuki, Toki, Haruna, and even Hinata and Shion are princess's in their own rights. I would hate to deny All but one of their happy ending.**

**I will bring up what Tinkerbelle was dreaming about, but not for a long time.**

**Lastly, I'm taking any suggestions for the contract boss, if you guys got any, but just to point out, there will be no human summons, no knights or witches, and, as I plan to point out in the next chapter, I don't count Beetlejuice as human, since he's dead, I'd say he's a poltergeist.**

**Until next time, Later.**


End file.
